A conventional face shield used for a surgical operation etc. has a structure in which a transparent plastic film serving as an eye shield is attached to a face mask (Patent Literature 1).
Generally, a flexible transparent plastic film, however, has a refractive index of 1.3 or more, and light reflection occurs at the interface with air. For example, polyethylene terephthalate described in Patent Literature 1 has a refractive index of 1.58, and the reflectance at the interface with air is 5.05%. In consideration of reflection on the front and rear sides of the film, the ratio of the reflected light generated is as much as 10.1%. In an operating room in which a surgical operation is performed, a surgical lighting system with very high intensity is used. The illuminance of such a lighting system is 140,000 lx or more, and the intensity of reflected light is also high.
In one proposal for such a surgical lighting system with high intensity, a surface of a transparent or semi-transparent substrate is coated with a composition for imparting anti-reflective and anti-fogging properties (Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 2 shows that the film coated with the composition that is described in the Patent Literature and imparts the anti-reflective and anti-fogging properties has a light transmittance higher by 11 to 11.2% than that of an uncoated film. However, the transmittance of the coated film at 550 nm is 97.0%, and the ratio of the reflected light generated is still about 3%. This is a cause of glare during use.